POAT
by skystorm 300
Summary: in my storie kate and humpery meet out side the packs hiding there love when humpfery ask kate to mary him the world humphfery is from hurt his chances
1. propsel

as a silver wolf with blue eye lept at another wolf "AHHHHHHHH" he roared the femaled doged the attack and pinned him " looks like i win" she giggled " im not that easy to beat" he said as he fliped her " i think i win" he laughed " think again" she kissed him " ok i geuss you win" he sighed " told you humphfery" she laughed

humpferys pov

_my my kates beautiful_ humfery thought to him self "kate" i asked

" yeah"

" do you regret us meeting"

" not for a second why"

" no reason"

"humpfery tell the truth"

" fine kate i love you so much i never want to be without you" ge sighed " would you do the honor as to be my mate"

"... yes i was a little shocked"

" thank you kate" i counldnt be happier

kate pov

_i cant belive this i have the greatest guy in the world and a great family_ i thought " mom dad" i yelled " yes kate" my dad said " im getting married"  
" to who" my mom said  
" humpfery"  
" WHAT" they said in unison  
" whats wrong"  
" he was a wolf from poat" my dad said  
" kate" humpfery called  
" in here" i called

he steped in my mom and dad glared at him he sat beside me and smiled " GET AWAY FROM MY DUAGHTER YOU FILTHY ANIMAL" my mom yelled humpfery looked confused she lept at him pinning him to the ground


	2. dont go

" MOM ARE YOU CRAZY" kate pulled ger mom off humpfery  
" hes dangerous kate hes a mutated FREAK" she growled  
" how dare you mother"

humpferys pov

" stop" i said  
" humpfery im so sorry" kate said  
" eve what was that" i asked  
" your a poat dog and their dangerous" she growled  
" i was born there i cant help that fact i wasn`t there for long" i said  
" humpfery go sit outside while i deside your judgment" winston said calmly" kate you go with him"  
" yes dad"

kates pov

"humpfery are you ok"i asked his eyes were filled with were filled with with worry  
" i dont know" he said " what if he banishes me"  
" then ill go with you" she said determandly  
" youd be willing to risk every thing for me"  
" well i agreed to marry you didnt i" she laughed  
" and i was honored" he said and kissed her as her dad came out " humpfery "  
"winston" he looked in to the wolfs eyes

_no _she thought as her dad talked to him _dont take him away please please_ she thought  
" kate he let me stay" humpfery said

silver: thank you for the reviews from loyalwolfhumpfery and some ones thats not important  
you were my first reviewers hope yall enjoyed


	3. explain

"Humphrey that's great" Kate said wait I need to know whats poat  
"kate i have to show you something"  
"ok" the walked to a lake it was blue and clear kate thought it was beautiful  
"Humphrey its beautiful" she gasped the wind blew her fur back "Humphrey whats poat"  
" poats an acronym for place of animal testing" he said a shiver running down his spine before he continued " its horrible every day they test on a wolf and try and make it stronger faster and smarter. i left because of it they tried to test on me but i was all that because my mother was pregnant with me when they did the testing"  
" how old were you  
"8 months old"  
" so young"  
"yeah the night before i was so post to be tested on my mother took me in to the woods and told me run and never look back"  
"what about your father"  
" i never knew him"  
" oh my gosh Humphrey im so sorry" she was nearly crying her self " its fine really"  
" if i had known then I would have ripped their heads clean off their shoulders" she growled  
" you know if i wanted that i would have done it" he laughed

Humphreys pov  
" come on let's get home" I said  
" ok" Kate said its great having Kate a round so loving and supporting and protective. if anything were to happen to her I dont know what i`d do. he thought

kates pov

know i understand why he's so protective. I was I could take away all the pain. I never knew I could love anyone so much


	4. attack

Humphery had been in the pack for a few week and every was perfect she had to tell him somthing she was pregnant with his pups or pup she was worried what he might say, what if he left, what if he decided he wanted nothing more to do with her. she needed to tell him she`d tell him when he got back from patrol. lately there had been strange scents on the territory.

humpherys pov  
i sniffed the air again it was there it smelled familiar then it hit him "poat" he thought i have to tell them "winston i`ve id the scent its a poat dog" i said  
" why on our territory"  
"i dont know" then we heard a battle howl in the woods crap i thought they coming fast they want something but what " we need to get home" i said and we bolted to the camp i spotted kate "kate we need you to help us in battle"  
"what battle"  
"the poat dogs their coming their the ones leaving the scents"  
" what do they want"  
" not sure butbwe have to fight them their coming"  
"ok then" she whent and stood beside her father i wish i didnt have to put her in danger

kates pov

they stood together all of them i poat dogs were a lot bigger then them they all had brown fur and green eyes humpherys tail rapped in hers " be safe your father wants me infront"with that he left

nobady pov

"what do you want"  
"we get what we want any way why bother with telling you"  
"well happily give you what you want if you tell us  
we want that silver wolf you call humphery"  
"no" kate yelled  
then we will fight after all the black wolf growled and howled the clearing exploded in to battle


	5. mistake

kate seached franticly for humphery she spotted him battling 2 poat dogs kate ran to him the battled the 2 dogs matching each others blow swipe for swipe humphery lunged and grabed one by the scruff pulling it away then ran over to kate " im gonna go help your dad" kate nodded

humpherys pov  
he looked for winston he found his scent and followed it to a river winston was cornered  
" now you can die a cowered" the poat leader growled  
" at leasted i died trying"  
" its for the best hes out of your pack winston he lead us write to you" the wolf said  
" no i didnt " i growled " nothing you say is true you lie to get what you want YOUR THE COWARD NOT WINSTON" i yelled my anger was rising and i lept at the poat dog my claws barried in he shoulders teeth locked on the back of his neck i herd him howl in pain

he thew me off him and i landed against a wall of rocks "ahhhhhhh" i yelled winston was digging his claws into his stoamach " you will not harm that wolf" he roared the wolf sliced winstons neck " WINSTON NOOOOOO!" i shouted the other wolf laughed "hahahahahahaha that was a pathetic fight to easy"  
" well then let me provid some compotistion" i lanched at him and bit down hard on his neck the salty flavor of blood made him stop "get out or i _will kill _you" with that the wolf ran

winston i nuged him no no i grabed his scruff and dragged him to the middle of the clearing

kates pov

"DAD" i saw humphery holding him dead in the middle of clearing no he cant be dead i ran over to them "kate i tried the leader killed him im sorry i didnt mean for it to happen" humphery said. i didnt care "father" i cried softly my mother rapped her tale around me. I yelled at huphery" why didnt you save him"  
" kate i tried"  
" then why is he dead"  
" he was fighting the poat leader he sliced his neck"  
" go away go to poat or somewhere just not here"

kate looked in to humpherys eyes big and blue " who made you in charge" he yelled  
"pack law my father died meaning his oldest is leader" i yelled  
" fine ill leave but i know your saying these words out of anger" he turned and walked away _humm good ridance _her heart screamed for her to go after him her mind said no but she was already running

no luck finding him she was crying "why`d i make that stupid mistake" she scolded her self. no i will not feel this way if i see him on my territory ill shread him _but you love him_ her heart said not anymore


	6. Come home

Humpherys pov

whyd she say that i never ment for this i thought sigh mabye she`ll be happier with me gone"awwwww look whos so down in the dumps"it was him  
" you you did this"  
" i didnt tell her to say what she said it was all her"  
" you killed her father!" i getting angery  
"well you have no where to go so your coming with me"  
" make me" i growled  
" ill kill everyone you love and more"  
"NO ill go" i said defetedly head and tail down here i come poat

9 months later kate pov

yawn i looked at my son a tan pelt with blue eyes "ohhh humphery i wosh you could see our son he so much like you" i though i regeret every thing i said to him the words rang clearly in my head "_go away go to poat or somewhere just not here"_i scolded my self stupid stupid "mama"  
"yes jack"  
" will dad ever come back"  
"no he wont ive banned him"  
"why mom"  
"because he bad we will not talk about this" i snapped  
"fine" he snapped and ran out

humpherys pov

" yes alpha" i yelled i had been in poat for 9 months and was about to be ringleader the highest point in rank you can get to and this was my last mission. I travled down to shadows office "sir"  
"ahhhh humphery your here about your mission arent you"  
"yes sir"  
" your going home and you have to prove you can survive" my heart raced  
" yes sir" and i ran to the train

kates pov

" jack im sorry i didnt mean to snap"  
"its fine mom" a srange scent flooded my nose  
" son get behind me"  
"why"  
"just do it" he did i looked ahead a wolf a brown one " who are you" i growled  
" i mean no harm i just need somewhere to stay" he said i looked in to his blue eyes for the first time in months i felt safe " fine come with me"

humpherys pov

i saw the pup behind her " is he yours"  
"yeah his father was banished so its just me and him"  
"whats the fathers name"  
"whats it to you"  
" just curious"  
" lets move no more questions"we headed towards camp. " hey kid whats your name"  
"jack yours"  
"i think you can call me scrach"  
"cool"  
" are you ticklish"  
" no"  
"i think your lying" i pinned him and stared tickling him  
"hahahahaha stop hahahahahahaha" he giggled kate was staring at us i let him go  
"were here"  
"ok then" my eye shifted down to the ground

kate pov

"mom we`er back" i called  
"kate" my sister lily yelped and rushed over  
"hey sweetheart" my mom called  
" jack stay with grandma ok"  
"yes mama" he said i walked outside and looked at my pack my eyes shifted to the outsider "everyone please join me for a pack meeting" everyone looked shocked i almost never called pack meetings "we have a geust staying with us thats all make him feel welcome" as they all walked a way i felt my fathers spirit " dad i miss you please guide me as i make my jouney as leader"


	7. im back

Humpherys pov

" hey kate"  
"hey scrach" she still didnt know it was humpery  
" can i ask you something"  
"yeah"  
"if your mate came back what would you do"  
" i`d apaligize i shoundnt of said the things i did i scold myself every day for it"  
"can you come with me"  
" sure" we walked though the woods in scilence, the green captivated him it was so nice. "to bad ill have to leave" he thought he looked back at kate she looked sad.

kates pov

humphery where are you was all she could think i wish you were here yet she had feelings for this wolf he had only here a few weeks yet she felt conected to him like humphery and her had been. they came to the pool humphery showed her a long time ago. " thanks scrach for showing me this but my mate humphery already showed me it" her statment was thick with saddness  
" why so sad"  
" because i miss him and i wish id never said said what i did" i sobbed and i ment it every word

humpherys pov

"hes closer than you think"  
"how"  
" hold on" i whent and lept into the water the dirt washed off my pelt leaving it clean and silver as ever he came out and looked at " surprize" i smiled  
"HUMPHERY" she sqealed and lept at me and sobbed into my chest " i`ve missed you so much kate"  
"i missed you too humphery" she whimpered  
" im here now its ok" i hugged her close to me and didnt want to let go " i thought you moved on" i said  
"nope"  
" what about jack"  
" hes your son... our son" she said  
"does he know about me"  
" no i feared youd never come back" she sobbed  
" well i did didnt i"  
" im glad you did" and kissed me i lept with joy inside i missed her so much now she was kissing him and i couldnt be happier " will you go to the moon light howl with me" i breathed  
"who else would i go with" she giggled  
" i`ve missed that laugh"

kates pov

hes back was all she could think i cant belive it what if he has to leave. she feel asleep beside him his tythmitc breathing soothed her nerves. the next day every welcomed him back and got ready for the moon light howl. she got her son ready to meet his dad " jack"  
"yes"  
"did you like scrach"  
" yeah hes alot of fun "  
"well did you know that his pelt is accualy silver and his name for you is dad"  
"REALLY"  
"mmmmhhhhh"  
"yes i am son" humphery was at the enterence  
"dad" jack sqeaked  
"jack"  
"yes" humphery started to tickle him as jack stared to laugh like crazy" come on we need to get to the moon light howl. kate was the happiest shed ever been scince her father died


	8. pain

SKYSTORM:hope yall have enjoyed so far

HUMPHERY:this is so much fun right kate

KATE:you killed my father now im gonna kill you

SKYSTORM: should i run now (humpery nodds) i run screaming

* * *

**at the mon light howl**

"you ready kate"  
"as ill ever be" they lifted their heads and howled"ohhhhh woah oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh" every one listened to their beautiful melody it had different emotions in it happyness sadness anger then at the end if i asked for a second chance would you give it to me. then a howl of pain echoed around as humphery dropped to the ground.

kates pov  
"HUMPHERY"  
" DAD" jack yelled and ran up  
" humphery get up please" i cried  
"dad get up" jack was scared  
"MOM" i called she was a healer "_dad please dont take him from me" _i thought my mother was standing over him herbs in her jaws

* * *

jack pov  
"dad please" he whimpered  
" i just got you back " mom cried  
" mom" i said and rapped my tail around her" it`ll be ok he came back once he can do it again"  
"of course he will lets get you home" she said and picked me up. when we got home she laid me down. i fell asleep and woke up when i her voices" what do yo mean"  
" its this thing i cant get it out"  
" he told me about them a microchip ummmm bring him here"

_shuffle shuffle_

"here in the neck"

* * *

kate pov

i laid down beside huphery out of no where he screamed in pian  
"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he thrashed around and yelled as if someone was attacking him he stopped and panted "_please dad help him"  
_then a out line of a wolf appered "_kate_"  
"d-d-dad"  
"kate" it was a whisper  
"the chip" i looked at his neck and grabed the chip and ripped it out and spat it out.

hupherys pov  
"owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" i yelped  
" i took the chip out of your neck" kate said then i saw it it blinked a blue color  
" kate there coming poat wants me there coming to get me theyll be in the clearing"  
'what can we do"  
"get everyone in the top den and hide ill come get you"  
"ok" she sobbed this ends here i thought

* * *

thanks for reading hope yall enjoy got to run now ahhhhhhhhhhhhh  
(kate) get back here


	9. their coming

hupherys pov

" where are they" he was in the clearing looking for a message or somthing that would tell how long he had then he saw a message in the dirt you have 5 days till we come for you. "_gotta tell kate"_ he ran toward home it started raining soaking his pelt. he saw the enterance of the pack wall.

I looked around the camp ploting ways to make it safe like reinforcing the walls and dens. he ran to the main den and saw everyone worried experetion. " everyone please listen to me poat will be here in 5 days we dont have alot of time"  
" what about the other packs"  
" they want me if you all want ill leave and never return or we can fight and win"  
" we want you here humphery"  
" ill send a messanger to every pack to ask for help in this fight we need to start training asap lets get to work" i yelled i looked at every wolf as they started to move around" kate huch eav conan" i yelled

they all ran to me " i need you all to hlp me train everyone"  
" what about strenthing the walls"  
"get a few other wolfs and get to work"i told conan  
" kate we need a hunting patrol"  
"yes sir" she when and got started  
"eav get all the herbs you can"  
"already on it"  
"huch get a group and start training"  
"yes sir"

we need messangers "dad can i help"  
'son i can put you in danger"  
"i want to help im old enough to be an apperentice let me help"  
" you can be a messanger go to the western pack tell them to meet me at the clearing  
" yes sir" as he ran off

"kate ill be back"  
"ok" i ran as fast as i could towards the lake the one had shown kate all thoes months ago as the lake grew nearer i herd voices all of them we different. but one stood out. i saw the lake i whent and saw a relection of winston he was trying to to say somthing. i lapped up some water and felt cold and it rushed though me i dropped to the ground. i opened my eyes and saw somthing 4 trees " one for each pack"  
" yes huphery" saw winston and 2 other wolfs" winston who are they"  
" wolfs from your past we wish to give you a life"  
" why"  
"its just because" one wolf padded up to me  
" with this life i give you protection use it well to protect your pack" he touched my head with his nose and a pain shot through me a nother wolf came forward "brother with this life i give you love use it to care for your pack" the warmth spread though me. a white wolf stepped for ward "with life i give you courage use it to know whats right" strenght ran though me a from started to show "son"  
"dad where am i"  
" your here to give me a life"  
" really"  
"yes son now you tell what you want to give me and why then press your nose to my head okay  
" ok dad "  
" say with this life i give you"  
" dad with this life i give you friendship use it to find good friends" plafulness pulsed though me  
"thank you son" he walked over to the other wolfs a nother shape started to form a larger one " kate"  
" humphery i know why im here and with this life i give you strenght to aid you in battle" stenght poured in to me. winston walked up to me  
"with this life a give you speed use it to aid your pack" energy flowed into me. everey one started to dissolve"winston"  
"humphery my death was not your fault"  
"but should of tried"  
" humpery listen the path of sucsess leads to the tower of wisdom"  
" what does that mean"  
" thats for you to decide"  
" what about the battle"  
"you will not win or lose" he stared to face  
"WINSTON WAIT" sat up back in the forest " winston what do you mean"

* * *

kates pov

i gave huphery a life i hpe that enough "mom"  
"yes"  
"i gave dad a life"  
"really"  
"yes i did"  
"well then i think thats great"  
"so do i"  
" dad"  
" hey son how are you"  
"tired but fine" he yawned  
" then go to sleep" i said  
"ok ohhh dad western pack said they`d join this battle"  
"good" everyone was asleep "please dad help us in this battle let us win" i thought

* * *

ok hope yall enjoy this capter


	10. blood

humpherys pov

i looked around i was in a dark room. "am i dreaming" i thought  
"lets go dog" a wolf said  
"wait where am i"  
"POAT NOW GET MOVING" he shouted. we walked down a narrow hall to the testing room. i looked around a silver table with needles filled with black stuff was beside it."please dont hurt me"  
a human grabbed me and strapped me on to the table. i whined and whimpered i struggled. "dont worry little dog its gonna hurt but it will make you strong" i injected it into me it burned like fire going though my veins "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH" i screamed hoping someone would hear me and help. kate was in my head trying to calm me down" shhhhhhh i know it hurt shhhhh" she cooed " no change dobble the dose" a tube 2 time as much was in it. in it whent "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP ME PLEASE" no one came.

i woke up in the den kate stared at me wide eyed jake was asleep i ran out of the den. it was just a dream i panted as i ran trying to shake that felling of pain. " humphery are you ok"  
"i just need some air"  
"ok take your time" and she headed back to th den. the felling of pain was still there.

* * *

kates pov

i traveled back to the den what happen i thought. i herd him whimped as if he was in pain. i walked to the pond my father showed me. i wadded in letting the water cool me down. i dived and suddenly it was heavy i swam up and opened my eyes and blood filled the pond it swirled around me. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed and thrashed around but the blood was to heavy and was dragging me under. "HUMPHERY HELP ME ... AHHHHHHH" i looked all i saw was blood it was horrible.

* * *

humpherys pov

"KATE HOLD ON" i bolted to he voice as fast as i could my paws where hurting i didnt care kate was in trouble. " HUMPHERY HELP PLEASE" she was crying i ran faster the i saw her trashing around in the water. i dove in the water was cold i grabe kate scruff and pulled her up out of the water. "kate what happened"  
"B-blood everywhere" she whispered


	11. new people

me and kate where in the den sleeping when i heard a growl i got up and peeked out side 5 poat wolves were at the enterance. " kate get up"  
"what"  
"look" she peeked around the corner  
"what are they doing here tomarrows the battle"  
"i dont know" I shouted at the wolfs  
"what are doing here" they stayed silent  
"your not welcome here explain your selfes or face the concecquence" i growled a wolf rust colored with geen eyes stepped "we do not mean any harm we as you can already tell we are form poat my name is arth the wolfs with me are not infected yet nor am i"  
"why did you come" kate asked  
'we wish to be free like you we want to join your fight against poat" garth said calmly  
"we welcome you to the fight but frist answer this were are your originaly from"  
"we are easteren pack wolfs my fathers the leader" he said sadly and looked away for us at the moment lilly walked out "kate humphery what going on" then she locked eyes with garth "who are you"  
"my names garth and yours"  
"lilly" i started to talk "garth your and your friends can sleep in the alpha den everyone else go to bed we have a battle to fight tomorrow"

* * *

**sorry for not posting sooner im also writing a video game fanfic for jak and daxter its called re-done for anyone how wants to read it skystorm out**


	12. the battle

humphery woke up to the sun hitting his face he blinked a few times and looked a kate remembering the first ttime they met

* * *

_flashback_

_"grrrrr im a mighty wolf" he said then battled a imaginary wolf "ha got ya". he was a little puppy and didnt belong anywhere in the world. he sighed and past a family of wolfs playing together he wanted that so bad but his mother was at poat and he didnt even know his father tears lined his eyes yet he didnt cry he wandered to a small clearing and layed down and fell a sleep. he felt a paw poking him he looked into two big brown eyes "are you ok" it was a girl  
"yeah fine" he looked down at his paws she was confused when she saw he didnt have anyone with him "where your mom and dad"  
"i-i dont have one" he looked at his paws  
"do you have any friends" he shook his head  
"i can be your friend"  
"really you mean it" she taged him "your it" she called and he chased her laughing wildly and they played all day having so much fun they didnt want it to end. her father called her "kate time to come home"  
"coming daddy" winstons eye traveled to humphery  
"whos your friend kate"  
"oh thats humphery" she smilled brightly  
"hey humphery come here" winston called humphery was scared" thanks for looking after kate for me today" he said"do you have any family" humphery shook his head "come with me" humpery wagged his tail and followed them_

_end of flashback_

* * *

"what if she gets hurt ill never live with my self" he thought "humphery"  
"yes kate" he looked into the brown eyes that had always shown him kindness  
"if i dont come back for battle-"  
"kate you will come back ill do anything in my power to make sure it happens"  
"you better dad" jack smiled at him  
"son i promise that ill get her home safe" he looked at his son he was half humpherys size and had his mothers personality. he walked and called everyone out "today we go to battle and if i dont come back i want you all to know that its been a great honor to fight beside you" he looked at the wolfs that had been his home scince the day winston brought him here. the wolfs did somthing humphery didnt suspet they howled with pride somthing they only did when a wolf had done somthing of the highest honor humphery looked at all of them and smiled and howled back at them as a thank you "now we battle and we will win"he howled and he saw Winston and Winston nodded at him. "the path of success leads to the tower of wisdom" he whispered and disappered

* * *

as they arrived at the battle field Humphrey pondered Winston's words. he looked up and saw the poat leader the one responsible for Winston's death "shadow this doesnt have to end this way"  
"but it does only the strong should survive"  
"fine then you can die for all i care your a muderer and always will be why should i care"  
"the enought talk lets fight"  
"TIME TO BATTLE ATTACK" humphery roared and launched himself forward and bite a poat dog hard on the earand the clearing exploded in to stood beside kate and they were maching each others blows swipe for swipe then a howl sounded from the top of the clearing as the easteren pack sprinted forward. humphery climed to the top of the clearing and looked for the leader and spotted him running into the woods and a wolf lept at him from behind they were losing the battle he knew it then the weight was lifted off him and he saw winston "am i to late to fight" he growled humphery looked at they stary figures fighting the poat dogs "actualy just in time" he panted  
"lets go find shadow" they ran to where winston was killed "humphery this is it kill him and you win the battle"  
"winston im sorry i couldnt save you" humphery looked at his paws  
"humphery you tried and i knew i would die it was my time now this is time for you to win good luck" humphery smilled and ran in to the clearing "shadow"  
"dad"  
"jack" humphery saw his son and ran over to him but got hit by shadow he looked at shadow  
"get a way from my son you murderer"  
"if you kill me you can have him if i kill you he comes to poat with me"  
"then prepare to DIE" humphery launched himself at shadow and then somthing grabbed his leg and threw him against a wall of rocks "DAD" jack shouted  
"shadow" new voice called humphery looked at a silver wolf with violet eyes "get your paws of my son"  
"whats it to you you didnt even care when he left"  
" because i knew he was safe and away from you" he growled  
" well then watch him leave forever blake"  
"no youll be the one leaving forever" and launched at shadow humphery got up quickly and jumped on shadows back "mind if i help" winstons voice called and humphery looked at shadow "good bye" he lept at his throat and gripped untill he felt shadow go limp. "winston i wish to give you another chanch at life"  
"but humphery-"  
"winston please as a plead please let me give you another chance"  
winston sighed" ok but now you lose a life" humphery nodded  
"i can spare a life" he touched winstons head with his nose and felt him grow warm under his nose  
"humphery thank you im alive" winston thanked him

* * *

kate looked at where humphery had disappered "oh god please be alive" she thought lilly walked up to her "dont worrie kate he`ll be fine"  
"i hope he is" then she scented him and 3 others 1 was her son and he couldnt id the other 2 " humphery" she called and ran towards him but froze when she saw her dad "daddy" she felt like a little girl again  
"kate"  
"i though you-"  
"humphery gave me one of his lives" kate smiled at humphery and walked over to him and kissed him "kate i have some one you have to meet"  
"ok" he lead her to blake  
"kate this is my dad" kate looked at him blake walked up to her  
"kate thank you for loving my son when everyone turned him away"  
"oh really it it was nothing really i fell for him as soon as i met him" she blushed jack walked up to kate "mom"  
"jack i was so worried" she hugged her son

* * *

lilly

Lilly watched as she and Humphrey reunited. garth walked up to her "hey lil you ok"  
"yeah im fine you"  
"a few scratches its nothing" he wanted to know lilly he really liked her  
"hey lil would you like to go out somtime"  
"i would love to" she said and licked his cheek he smilled at her and kissed her lilly didnt mind at all she was so happy she found somone who as soon as she met him she could trust him. when they broke apart she smiled

* * *

skystorm: This isn`t the end we`ve got another chapter and mabye a sequel  
lilly:yes sequel  
garth: i agree  
kate:yes yes yes  
humphery:i say yes  
Skystorm:lets ask the reviwers what do you guys think sequel or no sequel ok see ya in the next chapter skystorm out  
everyone else: come one people say yes peace


	13. big day

Lilly was preparing Kate for the wedding Kate was so excited she wanted to burst with joy and her son was even more excited his dad was doing the best thing possible h ran to where his father and Winston were being Humphrey couldn't see Kate before the wedding " dad grandpa" he called  
" yes son" Humphrey said  
"are you excited" jack asked rushed  
Humphrey laughed "off course son I love your mother and waited forever for her"  
"why didn't you marry her before"  
"well we were both busy and never had time for it then I left for a while then the battle with poat but now we have time to get married" Humphrey smiled at jack

* * *

Kate was getting groomed by Lilly " knock knock" called garth Kate laughed  
"garth what are you doing here aren't you suppose to be helping Humphrey"  
"Winston took over for me" garth looked at Kate him and her were good friends "Kate look at you your beautiful" he breathed  
"Humphreys a lucky dog" Lilly sighed Kate's mother stepped in  
"Kate I have something for you" she pulled a necklace made of flowers with a rose in the middle " I wore this when your father and I got married I want you to where it on yours" tears lined her eyes  
"mom don't cry"  
"my little girl all grown up" her voice cracked a little. Kate slid the necklace on and looked into the river "oh mama" she gasped and looked at her mom. Kate walked up to her and pulled her into a hug " thank you"

* * *

Humphrey walked to the ceromony as they neared the clearing he spotted kate "told you daddy" jack said  
" so you did" he smiled at kate she looked at him and smiled big and happy he walked up to her "are you ready"  
"yes" as they whent through the ceromony they got to the part where they rubbed noses humphery looked at kate he smiled and they rubbed noses.

* * *

skystorm: hope yall enjoyed join us next time with a short fanfic "transform" it shows another part of humphery skystorm out


End file.
